Cicatrices de unos héroes retirados
by ChesseSmile
Summary: Semi AU. Después de "Salvage". Wally nunca pudo olvidar ese día. El día en que pensó que había perdido a Artemis para siempre. Aquello que le hizo tomar la decisión por ambos de dejar el equipo.


_¡Hola a todas(os)! Ja bueno, que les puedo decir, estoy feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeliz!, ¡He visto a Wally y Artemis en el capitulo 4 de invasión! Goooooooooooood! Estoy taaan pero taaaaaaaaaaan emocionada, feliz, exitada!. Aunque sí, se me rompió el corazón cuando vi a Roy, parecía un drogadicto o.O y tienee una hija con Jade! x3 pero bueno, a lo que voy._**  
**

_Lo sé, se dirán, ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver este one shot con la historia original? Mi respuesta es nada. Solo fue una cosa que paso por mi retorcida cabeza cuando vi a esta hermosaa pareja en invasion. Cuando pense en el porqué ambos se habían retirado, y bueno, esto salió de mis pensamientos extraños. Y pensar que esto se apareció en mi cabeza en menos de diez minutos o.O_

_Advertencias: Posible Spoilers, UA & OCC, debido a que lo que escribí aquí nunca sucedió. Que quede claro que esto solo fue algo retorcido de mi mente._

* * *

**Capitulo único.**

_**2016. Palo Alto | Febrero 15, 18:26**_

Un hombre de veintiún años entra a un café y se sienta en la mesa que se encuentra en un rincón.

Da un suspiro y mira su reflejo en un servilletero de cristal. Deja escapar una pequeña risa. Ya que por un momento creyó ver a ese chico de dieciséis años de traje rojo/amarillo y googles en la cabeza.

Sonríe al pensar en los momentos que pasó siendo un joven héroe. Pero luego esa sonrisa se vuelve una mueca desagradable cuando unos recuerdos tortuosos aparecen como un flash por su mente.

—Hey Wally—lo saludó un joven de dieciocho años. Complexión musculosa que lo hacer ver mayor. El pelirrojo sonrío, a pesar de llevar puestas sus acostumbradas gafas oscuras él sabía de quien se trataba—Creí que llegarías después de mí.

—Sería algo irónico, ¿No te parece Dick? —el pelinegro sonrío y se sentó frente a su mejor amigo.

Ambos pidieron un café. La mujer que los atendía les sonrío y no tardo demasiado en traérselos.

Decidieron por el momento solo probar de la bebida caliente y uno que otro panecillo que Wally pedía. Y este no sabía porque Dick lo había citado en ese lugar.

El día de ayer lo había visto, aunque no por un buen motivo, ya que lo que no se esperaba era ver a un Roy completamente destruido y demacrado, que si Wally no sabía que se trataba de él podía jurar que se trataba de otro drogadicto o alcohólico.

Pero no era para menos, Roy había descubierto hace cinco años que no era nada, que solo era un clon del verdadero Roy Harper. Pero aun así Wally había tratado de convencerlo de que para ellos el era su amigo y no solo un clon como el decía.

—Wally—habló el pelinegro, el héroe retirado le miró—Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas.

—Lo sé—suspiró.

Dick le había dicho lo ocurrido con Kaldur.

El recordar aquello aun lo dejaba estupefacto. Wally ni podía creer que aquel joven que defendía la justicia y alguna vez fue su líder ahora era… _Black Manta._ Tampoco que aquella gran relación como la que sostenían M'gann y Superboy había terminado. Ni mucho menos que lo hubiese cambiado por un renacuajo.

— ¿Cómo está Artemis? —Preguntó— Hace tiempo que no la veo—El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos y lo miró con la ceja levantada—No pienses mal, tu siempre has sabido que veo a Artemis como una buena amiga.

—Arty está bien, algunas veces apurada por la universidad, pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar—sonrío al recordar el rostro de su novia. Pero sabía muy bien que Dick no lo había citado para hablar de ella, él sabía que aquel chico "ninja" tenía algo más que decir.

—Nos estamos enfrentando a muchos enemigos, algunos ya los conocemos pero otro se nos son desconocidos—inició el dialogo mirando fijamente (aunque no se notara) al pelirrojo—Y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible—esa frase era temida por Wally—Queremos que tu y Artemis vuelvan a equipo.

El oji verde se tensó.

—Dude te dije que Arty y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten y…

—No entiendes Wally—dio un largo suspiro masajeándose la sien, aunque también sabía la magnitud de lo que significarían las palabras que diría—Los necesitamos a ambos, al velocista y a la arquera. Los necesitamos en tiempo completo.

—No—respondió automáticamente el pelirrojo bajando la mirada—Te dije que los ayudaríamos, pero no podemos a tiempo a completo, o al menos no Artemis.

—Wally entiendo que…

—No lo entiendes Dick—lucho para que sus manos no rompieran la taza—Si quieres que alguien se una ese seré yo. Pero no quiero a Artemis dentro de esto, ¡No vez que podrían hacerle daño! —elevó su tono de voz, haciendo que curiosos los vieran.

Wally se levantó y se marchó. Pero el pelinegro le siguió el paso.

No había personas recorriendo las calles, eso les daría más libertad para hablar.

—Supongo que aun no lo superas—aseguró el nuevo líder de los jóvenes héroes—Wally, Artemis es fuerte, ella esta preparada para esto y más, ella…

—Ella estuvo en peligro de muerte hace tres años—susurró sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante los recuerdos que venían con velocidad a su mente— ¿Sabes lo inútil, patético e impotente que me sentí?

—Tú no fuiste él único que se sintió de esa manera. Todo el equipo estuvo preocupado por Artemis.

Wally bajó la mirada.

—Sentí que la perdía de nuevo—hizo una pausa—Como aquella vez cuando hicimos la simulación de entrenamiento—un escalofrió recorrió por el cuerpo de ambos. Aquello era algo que les había afectado y aun en el presente los atormentaba—Solo que esta vez había sido real, por segunda vez estaba viéndola morir frente a mí.

Dick ya no dijo nada.

En verdad no sabía que a Wally aun le afectaba aquello sucedido tres años atrás. Aquello que los había hecho dejar el equipo meses después de eso.

Pero era de suponerse. Si el tuviera a alguien a quien amar seguramente se volvería loco si algo le sucediese. Y más si esto fuese de tal gravedad como la muerte.

—Solo piénsalo—dijo dando media vuelta y dejando a Wally solo.

El solo caminó. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

El pasado nuevamente volvía a su memoria de una manera dolorosa y frustrante.

* * *

_**2016. Palo Alto | Febrero 15, 22:05**_

Artemis abrió la puerta de la casa y entró. Había sido una tarde de locos en la universidad, pero al fin estaba en casa.

Aunque lamentaba el no ver a Wally sentado en la mesa y con una enorme sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro preguntando por la cena.

Y fue cuando _Spitfire_ se lanzó sobre ella. Sí, ese era el nombre de aquella perrita que Wally le había regalado cuando cumplió su decimo noveno cumpleaños.

Se soltó la coleta que traía puesta y se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con su novio desde ya hacía tiempo. Abrió el closet y se encontró con la vieja playera de la preparatoria del pelirrojo. Sonrío y se escapó de sus ropas ordinarias para adentrarse a aquella acogedora camisa que aún, a pesar de los años, mantenía el calor del ex velocista.

Se sentó en la cama, preguntándose en dónde estaba Wally.

Pero luego recordó. Él le había comentado que se reuniría con Dick en una cafetería de la ciudad. Artemis sonrío. Seguramente ambos estaban recordando viejos tiempos.

Tiempos que a Artemis no le molestaría recuperar, pero que a su cuerpo sí.

Cerró los ojos y metió una de sus manos por la camisa, tocando su abdomen desnudo y sintiendo una pequeña capa de piel saltada, mínima, pero que ella recordaría muy bien. Artemis nunca olvidaría como aquella cicatriz se había creado, ni tampoco olvidaría las lágrimas que nublaban su vista ni los desesperados gritos de Wally.

_Era una suerte que aún estuviese viva._

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y comenzó a tomar bocados de aire. Se tiró sobre la cama y cogió la sábana verde. Artemis se hizo un pequeño ovillo debajo de estas, solo dejando ver su rostro. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, estos comenzaron a temblar. Quería dormir, dormir y despertar viendo el rostro tranquilo y durmiente de Wally.

Quería dormir y no recordar o sucedido tres años atrás. No quería recordar la sonrisa socarrona y burlona de Sportsmaster, o como la mala jugada de la vida lo tenía nombrado: Su padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Wally ya había llegado a su hogar.

Dio una pequeña vista a la sala y se encontró con las cosas de Artemis. Da un suspiro de alivio. Ella estaba en casa. _Artemis estaba a salvo_.

Ese pensamiento le devolvió el alma por un momento y en menos de un segundo ya estaba parado frente a su cama. Observando a la rubia dormir.

En otro momento hubiera saltado a la cama y hubiera dicho su nombre como lo hiperactivo que era. Pero al verla así, como si nada en el mundo la molestara no lo dejo ni hacerle el menor movimiento.

Se sentó al lado suyo y la miró de nuevo.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Y más al ver que la rubia vestía una de sus playeras. Aunque también eso logró un sonrojo sobre sus apenas visibles pecas.

A pesar del tiempo esos actos que Artemis hacia aun lo ponían nervioso y lo hacían sonrojar.

Y pensar que antes no se soportaban, e incluso eran los protagonistas más infantiles de pelea dentro de la cueva. Si el viejo Wally West estuviese visto esto seguramente no lo creería. Aunque aun así, una parte de Wally le decía que así debió haber sucedido.

Inconscientemente lo sabía, desde lo de Kent Nelson Wally sabía que Artemis era la indicada para él. Pero su orgullo por no decir que inmadurez no lo dejaban decir lo obvio.

_Él sabía que su Spitfire era, y siempre sería Artemis._

Por eso se había vuelto loco cuando la vio morir en la simulación de entrenamiento. Se había vuelto loco cuando creyó que el rayo que se le fue disparado no la había matado, sino la había enviando a otro lugar. Se había vuelto loco cuando Dick le dijo que Artemis se había ido.

Se había decepcionado cuando su mejor amigo le había dejado creer en una esperanza que no existía.

Y por eso había muerto en la simulación con una sonrisa cuando creyó que se encontraría con ella.

—Ugh—escuchó gemir a la ex arquera y se giró a verla.

Tenía una de sus manos apretando el forro blanco de la cama y su rostro estaba asustado. A pesar de tener el rostro dormido Wally podía leerlo perfectamente.

—Hey Babe…—dijo tomando su mano y moviéndola ligeramente—Arty, ¿Estás bien?

Ella no respondió. Estaba tan sumida en su sueño que no escuchaba su llamado.

—Artemis despierta—esta vez el tono de su voz se había elevado. Estaba preocupado.

—Sportsmaster…—susurró ella. Él se paralizó—Aléjate a Wally…

Evitó no dejar escapar un grito.

Sus manos temblaron.

Sintió el dolor y la tortura. Las imágenes se repetían en su mente.

Pareciese que un pequeño cine estuviese instalado en su cabeza, y por mas que quisiera desaparecerlo no podía.

Y así fue como aquel recuerdo volvió a perturbar su mente, o mejor dicho sus mentes.

Todo fue hace tres años atrás, en una misión en la cual debían atrapar al fugitivo Icicle Jr. Pero ellos no contaban con la presencia de algo más, o mejor dicho de alguien.

—Sportsmaster—susurró Wally apretando los dientes….

_**2013. Santa Prisca | Agosto 09, 00:10**_

Kid Flash, Artemis y Robin tenían acorralado a Icicle Jr. Este los miraba con burla, pero más que nada a la arquera.

—Así que… ¿Ahora eres de los buenos? —ella gruño cuando habló.

—Cállate Cameron—ambos héroes miraron a la rubia, estaba claro que ellos se conocían y bueno, sabiendo de donde provenía la arquera estaba claro que ya debían de suponerlo, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

—Me has decepcionado Arty—Wally gruñó, él era el único que podía llamarla Arty—Pero estoy seguro que no solo a mí.

—Sí estas hablando de Lawrence no me importa—se acercó a él con su arco—Ya no me importa lo que piense de mí.

Robin escuchó un sonido en los arbustos, tenía la esperanza de que Wally también lo hubiese escuchado, pero al parecer este estaba nublado por el enojo de ver a su novia teniendo dialogo con aquel criminal, y también aunque le doliera, conocido o hasta quizás amigo suyo.

El pelinegro dio media vuelta y cuando menos se lo esperó había comenzado.

— ¡K.C aleja a Artemis!—gritó lanzando unas bombas a los lados, el pelirrojo lo miro, y cuando menos se lo esperó escuchó el gemido de la rubia.

Icicle la había golpeado y el impacto hizo que se estrellara con un árbol. Robin corrió hacia Jr. Y le propicio una patada, pero este fue más veloz y escapó, el pelinegro al ver que su amigo seguramente se quedaría junto a la rubia no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo.

— ¡Artemis! —gritó Wally al ver como unas lianas aparecían y se la llevaban arrastrando.

Y detrás de él un hombre apareció, y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera sentirlo fue derribado y noqueado.

_Todo se volvió negro._

Los jóvenes héroes ya habían terminado con su parte, pero el rostro preocupado de M'gann los hizo parar su celebración de miradas y frases no tan buenas.

— ¿Qué sucede M'gann? —preguntó Conner mirando a la chica de Marte.

—Son Wally y Artemis—la miraron—No puedo comunicarme con ellos.

Artemis abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de una bodega y una silueta observándola. Rápidamente se incorporó y optó por tomar una flecha.

Error. Ya que estas al igual que su arco había desaparecido.

Se sentía desnuda.

—Así que no puedes mantener una pelea justa sin tu juguetito—esa voz ella la conocía muy bien—Me decepcionaste y mucho Artemis.

—Sportsmaster—el rubio sonrío—Creí que te habían atrapado.

—No soy tan idiota como otros—dijo caminando hacia su hija, esta retrocedió—Solo quiero hablar.

—No te daré información sobre la liga—la sonrisa del hombre desapareció—Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no traicionaré a mi familia por ti.

—Familia—se carcajeó—Ellos no son tu familia, tu familia somos nosotros, y si no te has dado cuenta te hemos dejado, ¿Quién no te dice que esta nueva familia tuya también lo hará?

Las palabras de él dolían como alfileres en los músculos que no eran cubiertos por la piel, pero no lo demostró.

—No perderé mi tiempo aquí—dijo dando media vuelta—Me voy con mi equipo.

—Te irás… dejándolo a él aquí.

Artemis se giró para ver como aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre dejaba al descubierto una pared de hielo cortesía de Icicle Jr. Quizás dirían, ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?, bueno, la respuesta era cierto velocista que se encontraba del otro lado, tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Pero no solo eso.

Kid Flash tenía golpes en su rostro y el uniforme rasgado, aunque también se miraba con manchas de sangre. Un hilo se sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Wally! —grito Artemis. Lawrence sonrío al ver el terror en los ojos de la chica.

—Además de tu madre este es tu otro punto débil—la arquera gruño—Si no quieres que nada malo le pase dime todo lo que has descubierto en estos años.

Pero Artemis no lo estaba escuchando.

El ver a Wally en esa condición hizo que su mente se quedara blanco y su alrededor se paralizara.

_Esta muerto._ Decía su subconsciente.

—No lo esta…—se dijo a si misma.

_Tu padre lo ha matado._

— ¡Él no está muerto! —gritó y le propició una patada a Sportsmaster, él se sorprendió, no esperaba esa reacción en la chica.

Pero en lugar de asustarlo lo emocionó.

Artemis corrío hacia él y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos, uno que otro llegó a él, pero los demás fueron fácilmente esquivados, hasta que uno lo detuvo con la mano.

Los ojos grises de ella comenzaron a nublarse por aquel líquido salado, el rubio aprovecho eso y le encajó la rodilla en su abdomen. No tardó para que saliera sangre de la boca de la chica.

Se limpió la sangre y derribó al rubio, corrió lejos de él y lanzó unos explosivos que Robin le había dado tiempo atrás.

Sportsmaster se carcajeó y ella temió. No tenía nada con lo cual defenderse.

Él tenía todas las de ganar.

—Ahora aprenderás a no desobedecer a tu padre—la chica tragó saliva mezclada con sangre—Es hora de tu castigo Artemis.

La chica sintió una barra de acero golpearla en las piernas, al igual que en su pecho, abdomen y espalda. A decir verdad, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado.

Una patada llegó a su rostro, el cual estaba tratando de cubrir a duras penas con sus brazos, los cuales ya no podían estar más tiempo levantados voluntariamente.

Mientras tanto Wally estaba abriendo los ojos.

Escuchó gritos y gemidos al igual que unos golpes.

Por un momento pensó que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento con los chicos y Canario Negro. Pero lo que nunca se espero era el ver a Artemisa desfalleciendo en el suelo y a su "padre" golpeándola sin piedad alguna.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, sus manos se hicieron puños. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pareciera que estaba a punto de tener una transformación. Pero no, él era el mismo Wally.

— ¡Artemis! —gritó desesperado mientras golpeaba la pared que recién había descubierto aprisionándolo. No dejándolo ir al auxilio de su novia.

—Has despertado—dijo el atacante mientras tomaba de la cola de caballo a la rubia y la elevaba—Dime, ¿Qué harías si la mato aquí mismo?

Los puños de Wally comenzaron a golpear el hielo, no importaba si luego se hacía heridas, no importaba si ahora su cuerpo dolía. Artemis estaba en pelinegro y él debía hacer algo.

—Deja a Wally—Kid Flash lo escuchó, aquel apagado y pequeño susurro—Sportsmaster deja a Wally.

Pero no la escuchó, simplemente la soltó y caminó hacia el joven velocista. Y en unos segundos ya tenía unas cuchillas en sus manos. Artemis corrío hacía él, Wally gritó un ¡No!

— ¡Dije que dejaras a Wally! —gritó pateándolo y siendo atacada por una de las cuchillas.

Cayó al suelo, la sangre comenzó a manchar su cabello. Sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse.

— ¡Artemis! —gritó el pelirrojo sintiendo sus ojos arder y doler.

Su corazón dejó de latir. Sus piernas flaquearon. Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras su mente le decía palabras sucias.

_Ella ha muerto._

Gruñó y comenzó a golpear de nuevo el hielo. Este ya se estaba rompiendo.

_Ha muerto y no has hecho nada para evitarlo._

Una explosión se escuchó, ambos vieron al equipo de héroes llegar.

Eran Conner, Kaldur, M'gann, Robin, Zatanna y Rocket.

Conner detectó a Wally y de un puño lo liberó.

El pelirrojo lo único que hizo fue correr hacia la rubia para tomarla entre sus brazos y sacarla del lugar. En otros momentos se hubiera quedado con sus amigos, pero ahora Artemis lo necesitaba

Sentía la sangre caliente y fresca sobre su piel.

—Wally—escuchó su llamado en susurró—Estas bien…—no había preguntado, lo había confirmado. Acarició con su mano la mejilla pecosa del chico—Me alegro.

Los ojos de Wally no soportaron mas, se rompió a llorar como un bebé.

—Vas a estar bien—él también se quería convencer de eso—Ya lo verás Artemis vas a estar…

—Me alegro que lo último que vea ahora sea tu rostro—el la abrazó—Te amo Wally.

— ¡No lo digas así, esto no es el final! —Gritó desesperado pero sin soltarla—Yo también te amo y por eso no dejaré que esto termine así—murmuró.

Ella ya no habló, solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el dolor.

En ese momento Wally quiso morir.

Si ella moría él también moriría con ella

_**2016. Palo Arto | Febrero 15, 22:50**_

El pelirrojo sintió las mismas emociones de aquel momento.

Tenía deseos de golpear, gritar, llorar, culpar. A pesar de que ya era algo del pasado Wally nunca lo pudo olvidar.

Nunca pudo olvidar ese día. El día en que pensó que había perdido a Artemis para siempre. Sí, puede que ella ahora estaba con él, su viva imagen yace dormida a su lado, pero aun así nada le quitaría aquella amargura en su memoria.

Aquello que le hizo tomar la decisión por ambos de dejar el equipo.

Ya que Wally lo sabía, Sportsmaster aun estaba libre. Y no se arriesgaría a que Artemis sufriera lo mismo. No de nuevo. Además bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y la rubia ya ha estado a punto de morir dos veces. Así que no quería correr riesgos. Primero moría él antes que ella.

Artemis abrió los ojos. Sentía que estos ardían, y no era para menos, las lágrimas salían en muy grandes cantidades de ellos.

— ¿Wally dónde estás? —preguntó, no podía ver nada por el agua que tapaba su vista.

—Aquí estoy—respondió abrazándola con fuerza, ella también lo abrazó.

—Estás vivo—sollozó.

—Gracias a ti lo estoy—hundió su cabezo en su cuello—Tranquila Arty, fue solo una pesadilla.

—Tú sabes bien que no lo fue.

No dijeron nada. Solo los sollozos de la chica se escuchaban en la habitación.

—Te prometo que pagará por lo que hizo—se separó un poco de ella y tomo su rostro con las manos.

—Yo solo no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño—confesó tomando las manos de Wally que aun estaban en su rostro—Si algo te llegara a suceder yo…

Artemis siempre había sido una mujer fuerte que no dejaba que nadie la viera llorar. Pero Wally era la excepción. Él era la única persona que había y ha conocido ese lado sensible y temeroso de la chica.

El pelirrojo sintió las lágrimas. Él también se había puesto a llorar.

Ya que mientras ella estaba soñando aquel traumático día él lo había recordado. Sin querer sus mentes se habían conectado y les había jugado una mala broma.

—Arty—ella lo miró—Sin importar lo que pase yo te protegeré.

—Tú sabes que eso no es…—pero antes de decir algo más los labios de él se apoderaron de los suyos.

Sus labios temblaban y sus lágrimas los empapaban

Quizás si, ellos ya se habían dado muchos otros besos, pero este estaba lleno de re confortamiento, por no decir que también se sentía el miedo trasmitido y el temor de perder al ser amado.

Rompieron con el beso y se acostaron abrazados. Con sus cuerpos pegados y sus alientos chocando.

Las lágrimas poco a poco se iban disminuyendo. Artemis intentó hacer una sonrisa, Wally sonrió, saboreando aun los labios de la chica.

—Te amo hermosa—dijo, a lo que ella escondió su rostro en su pecho.

—Yo también te amo vigilante de la playa.

Ambos cerraron los ojos entregándose a los brazos del Morfeo.

Olvidando el miedo que sus corazones habían sentido minutos atrás.

Sí. Wally West tenía una muy buena razón para no volver a la vida de héroe.

Y esa razón era la mujer que ahora estaba envuelta entre sus brazos y una y otra vez le había dicho te amo.

___Las cicatrices hechas en el pasado esa noche se habían vuelto a abrir, pero no era algo que el amor de ambos héroes retirados no podía combatir._

**FIN.**_  
_

* * *

_So?, ¿Qué les pareció? Si lo notaron ya esto, lo sucedido no tiene nada que ver con el universo de YJ, y bueno, para esto es FF.N, ¿O no? es para poner nuestras ideas locas, como esta por ejemplo(: _

_Espero de todo corazón que les guste ¡Si no dejan review les mandaré de las galletitas que M'gann prepara! Ah por cierto, muchas gracias a todas aquellas lindas lectoras que me han dejado review en mi fic "School Days" de YJ. Prometo actualizar pronto, y bueno, este one-shot solo lo publiqué por las circunstancias xD_

_Cuídense__ mucho- Besos*_

_Chesse~_


End file.
